1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to electrodes for lithium secondary batteries and lithium secondary batteries including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, lithium secondary batteries are being used as power sources for portable compact electronic devices. Lithium secondary batteries have high energy density because they use organic electrolytes, and thus the discharge voltage of lithium secondary batteries is at least two times greater than that of batteries using conventional alkali aqueous electrolyte solutions.
In lithium secondary batteries, materials capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium ions are used in the negative electrode and the positive electrode, and an organic electrolytic solution or a polymer electrolytic solution fills the space between the positive electrode and negative electrode. When lithium ions are intercalated or deintercalated, an oxidation reaction and a reduction reaction occur, respectively, and due to the oxidation reaction and the reduction reaction, electric energy is generated.
In order to prepare a positive electrode for a lithium secondary battery, a positive active material, a conductive agent, a binder, and a solvent are mixed and dispersed to prepare slurry, and then the slurry is coated and dried on a current collector.
The binder may be polyvinylidenefluoride, etc. However, when conventional binders are used, the binding force between the current collector and the active material, the workability of the slurry with respect to the current collector, and the performance of the resulting battery are unsatisfactory.